


An Intense Moment

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jumin Han's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: A request from Tumble for an MC that accidentally tells Jumin "I love you."This is based during the day 8 story mode after the chat room 'Jumin's Change.'





	An Intense Moment

Jumin was tired, his head was a mess. He felt anxious.

_He felt scared._

Elizabeth was gone, he couldn’t let MC disappear too. Even when she promised that she would see him again, he could only be certain of her safety while she was right beside him. He didn’t want to lock her up, but he didn’t know what else to do to protect her. Those women and the hacker were too great a threat, and MC was so gentle, so soft. How could someone so delicate keep herself safe from such things? Jumin simply couldn’t let her leave. There was no logic in it.

_I’ll do anything, change anything. Just stay right here with me._

He felt desperate and he knew how possessive he was becoming, even as he tried to hold those feeling back. He wanted to be a good man, the best man for her. He was trying  _so hard!_  And she still seemed to be pushing against him. She didn’t want his protection. She didn’t feel the same desperate need that raged within him.

“I know that our relationship needs time. Trust will be acquired with time, which we have plenty. I am sure that eventually, your body and heart will become perfectly mine. Soon you’ll realize that your biggest happiness is being beside me.”

He said those words, desperate for them to be true, praying that she would agree that it would eventually be that way.

“Thank you for being so considerate, but I can protect my own body.”

Hearing her rejection caused something to snap in Jumin. He loomed over her, forcing her back to the wall, slamming his hand beside her head and blocking her in. She stared up at him, her bright golden eyes wide with shock. Jumin could see his face reflected in them, tired and dishevelled, a man he barely recognised. He was not the perfectly calm and reasonable man he had been before MC had walked into his life. The man he saw was a scared and anxious little boy, terrified of losing everything.

“Where are you going?” he demanded. “I can’t understand why you’re rejecting me. I want to protect you so bad. Why do you only want to escape from me?”

MC swallowed, her pupils dilated as she gazed up at Jumin’s face. They were so close, he could feel her breath on his skin.

“Jumin…” His name came out in a breath. Her cheeks were pink and she licked her lips nervously before she continued. “I wasn’t going to run off. Let’s calm down and take some time to think about it.”

Jumin closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Fine… alright.” He looked back down at her. “I can give you however long you need to think this through. As I’m the man in your heart, I will be patient until you open up everything to me. But please don’t try to run away. The outside world is too dangerous for you… I want to protect you. As long as you are here… I’ll try to be calm. I’ll think about my own feelings and my possessiveness. And what is truly best for you.”

He closed his eyes again. He was so pathetic, he knew. He wasn’t behaving rationally, but neither was she. His way of protecting her was far from ideal, but the way she kept trying to leave him, to venture out into the world that was so fraught with danger made no sense to him at all.

“I love you.”

Jumin opened his eyes, blinking, wondering if he had really just heard what he thought he heard. MC’s face had turned from a flushed pink to a strawberry red, and her eyes turned down to the floor.

“I mean, thank you, for wanting to keep me safe.”

Jumin’s heart was pounding. She had said it, even if she hadn’t meant to. He tried to hold back the smile that was forcing its way onto his face. Even if she hadn’t wanted to confess her feelings, there was love in her heart. He let out a shuddering breath.

“MC…” He took a step back, allowing her some space. “I apologise for blocking your way. Please get comfortable about living here until things are resolved. I trust that you know my sincere intentions…”

She smiled awkwardly and shuffled past him. Jumin watched her as she rushed into her room, then let himself grin.

“She loves me. I… I feel…” He put his hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart playing out like a drum. He knew that she hadn’t meant to say it, at least not in that moment, so he would not bring it up with her again, not yet. But the words she had uttered filled him with a little more security, draining away some of the anxiety that had been building for the last few days. He looked out of the tall window, gazing out at the sprawling city beneath him. It was a lot more beautiful than he recalled it ever being. He smiled softly. Everything was much more beautiful with MC in his life.


End file.
